With the continuous development of electronic technologies, various user equipments (User Equipments, UEs for short), for example, a mobile phone, a personal computer (Personal Computer, PC for short), and a play station portable (Play Station Portable, PSP for short), have been widely used. Many components may be placed on a user interface (User Interface) of each type of UE, for example, shortcuts of various application programs, Widget, a file, or a folder in the PC, which is convenient for a user to use these components to perform corresponding operations, for example, opening a file or initiating a corresponding application program.
In the prior art, these components are accommodated in a container of a UE. The so-called container is a region for accommodating the components, a region displayed on a display screen of the UE is a part of the container, and a part of the components of the container is displayed in the display screen region. Therefore, a size of the container is generally adapted to a size of the display screen of the UE or is larger than the size of the display screen of the UE. Accordingly, the container may be divided into a displayed region and a hidden region. On the display screen of the UE, only a part of the various components in the container can be displayed, and other components are placed in the hidden region of the container. In order to edit a component that needs to be displayed in the displayed region, the user may move a component in the displayed region into the hidden region, and may also move a component in the hidden region into the displayed region. There are mainly two existing manners for moving the component. According to one manner, on a touch screen, the user may move the component by adopting a touching manner, so that the component is moved on the displayed region, or is moved between the displayed region and the hidden region. According the other manner, on a non-touch screen, the user may move the component on the displayed region or move the component between the displayed region and the hidden region through manners such as clicking a mouse.